The present invention relates generally to a reduction type furnace and particularly to one including a condenser arrangement for collecting volatile gases permitting clean furnace operation.
Well recognized is the problem of disposal of industrial and domestic wastes. A particular troublesome problem is the disposal of used tires and other rubber products. Efforts to dispose of same have included the use of machines reducing the tire to a commuted state for subsequent processing. The rubber so salvaged may be treated and reused, in some instances, in the production of new rubber products. From a practical aspect, however, a significant problem remains unsolved i.e., the reduction of used tires on a widespread basis. At present, large quantities of salvaged rubber products are still being disposed of in the same old way, such as into landfills. Air quality requirements, where in force, prevent the burning of tires, with ground burial of tires being unsatisfactory by reason of later settling resulting from decomposition as well as a limited number of landfill sites.
While the reduction and reuse of rubber products have been contemplated, efforts have largely been limited to experiments under ideal laboratory conditions which do not lend themselves to widespread practice.